1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to computers, and more particularly to apparatus, method and computer program product embodiments of a thin-provisioning adviser for a plurality of storage devices in a computer system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In enterprise data processing arrangements, such as may be used in a company, government agency or other entity, information is often stored on servers and accessed by users over, for example, a network. The information may comprise any type of information that of programs and/or data to be processed. Users, using their personal computers, work stations, or the like (generally, “computers”) will enable their computers to retrieve information to be processed, and, in addition, to store information, for example, on remote servers.
Generally, servers store data in mass storage subsystems that typically include a number of disk storage units. Data is stored in units, such as files. In a server, a file may be stored on one disk storage unit, or alternatively portions of a file may be stored on several disk storage units. A server may service access requests from a number of users concurrently, and it will be appreciated that it will be preferable that concurrently serviced access operations be in connection with information that is distributed across multiple disk storage units, so that they can be serviced concurrently. Otherwise stated, it is generally desirable to store information in disk storage units in such a manner that one disk drive unit not be heavily loaded, or busy servicing accesses, and while others are lightly loaded or idle.
A computer network of a business may have multiple storage networks that are located remote from one another and a business user. The storage networks may also be hosted on different types of systems. To perform the job correctly, the business user may require fast and reliable access to the data contained in all of the storage networks. Information Technology (IT) employees must be able to provide high-speed, reliable access to the business users.
Storage area networks (SANs) are high-speed, high-bandwidth storage networks that logically connect the data storage devices to servers. The business user, in turn, is typically connected to the data storage devices through the server. SANs extend the concepts offered by traditional server/storage connections and deliver more flexibility, availability, integrated management and performance. SANs are the first IT solutions to allow users access to any information in the enterprise at any time. Generally the SAN includes management software for defining network devices such as hosts, interconnection devices, storage devices, and network attach server (NAS) devices. The SAN management software also allows links to be defined between the devices.
One important component in reaching this goal is to allow the SAN to be fully understood by those designing and maintaining the SAN. It is often difficult to quickly understand the SAN due to its complexity. Tools that allow the configuration of the SAN to be understood and changed quickly are beneficial.